Diabetes is a common metabolic disorder in human beings. Recently, along with the improvement of living standard, and the changing of foodstuff structure, the incidence of diabetes are increasing rapidly. In the world there are around 0.12 billion of patients suffering from this disease. It is a serious threat to mankind. Therefore the prevention and treatment of diabetes is a hot focus in the field of medicinal research work.
Now the anti-diabetic medicament used in clinics such as sulfanylureas, biguanidins etc are effective yet with some side effects. Some formulation derived from Chinese traditional herbs are effective, less toxic. Up to now no hypoglycemic monomer derived from natural plants which is used in clinics is reported.